Kock
by Molahsurey
Summary: Khan isn't done with Kirk, or Spock for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

The look of gratitude Kirk gave Spock when he awoke and found out Spock had saved his life was the most rewarding thing in the Vulcan's life, but of course it didn't show. Spock waited patiently, with his arms folded behind his back, for McCoy to leave the room. With McCoy gone Spock took a step closer to Kirk's bedside. "Captain, I am relieved to see you are doing well."

"Spock..." James grinned; he knew his first officer was trying to cover up how worried he'd been. "There are no words for how grateful I am."

The Vulcan looked Kirk in the eye, "It is what you would have done. It is what you have done before."

"Because it's the right thing to do, and because we're friends.

Spock gave a slight smile, "Yes, we are good friends."

Kirk gave Spock a meaningful look, "I should probably point out that you interrupted me when I was trying to tell you why I saved your life back on the volcano."

The human half of the Vulcan allowed him to look uncomfortable, "I apologize, Captain, if I had falsely assumed that you meant we were friends."

"Don't be ridiculous Spock! Of course I meant that. I just may have said something more along the lines of, I love you."

Spock opened his mouth with the intention of giving a reply only to find he couldn't speak, every word caught in his throat.

James stared intently at the other man waiting for him to say something. "Spock, I know you don't know how to voice what you're feeling but please just answer this question, do you have any love for me? You must feel something."

Spock's mouth was still hanging open when McCoy walked back in. As the doctor neared the bed Spock shut his mouth and clenched his jaw, he began to tremble as he stepped backward away from Kirk. McCoy started to look the captain over once more when the Vulcan turned swiftly around and strode out of the room, both Kirk and McCoy looked after him; McCoy shrugged and continued to look Kirk over, the captain held a look of concern questioning if he made a mistake in confessing how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan had been returned to the cryogenic tube, but this time he had a plan of escape; he had created a device that was set to activate once the pressurization sequence began. It was now working to reverse the procedure, soon he would be free.

…

Spock barely made it to his courters without breaking down; the thoughts running through his brain were foreign to him. He was being forced to consider whether he was in love with the captain or if his affection was only that of friendship. If anyone else had posed the question it would have been an easy no, but since it was the person Spock was the closest to, the person he cared most about, he needed time to think about it. Then something dawned on him, if he had to even think at all about the answer then, logically, the answer would have to be yes. He was in love with Kirk. But because of the way he had been taught to think his whole life he was having trouble coming to terms with his feelings. Feelings…he wasn't supposed to have feelings. He willed himself to calm down by taking deep breaths; he was back to normal within seconds.

Before he knew what was happening Spock was spun around and slammed against the wall, a tight grip on each of his wrists kept him pinned there. "I found your beatings to be the most thrilling, it was almost…barbaric," the intruder hissed.

Spock looked into the intruder's eyes without a hint of surprise or fear, "Khan."

Khan gave a venomous smirk. "Within you is so much," he moved his lips to Spock's ear, "_passion_." Spock felt Khan's breath on his neck as the man glided his lips down it, then back up and across his jaw. He took a second to look back into the Vulcan's eyes before crashing their lips together and kissing him violently, penetrating Spock with his tongue.

Spock tried to resist the kiss but Khan wouldn't let the alien's lips escape his; and no matter how much Spock struggled to get free of Khan's restraining grip the soldier kept hold of his wrists bringing his arms above his head, Spock could feel the weight of Khan's body against him. After a while Spock realized it was useless to fight it and submitted to the stronger man letting him manipulate his lips with his own; their mouths fell into a rough rhythm, Spock incorporated his own tongue into the mix. Khan appreciated Spock's cooperation but he was madly frustrated by the Vulcan's lack of emotion, he wanted Spock's primal urges to surface again like they had when Kirk had died.

Without breaking the kiss Khan forced Spock's left hand down and placed it on his chest; he slowly continued to force the hand downward, making Spock feel his toned chest and abdomen through the tight, black material of his shirt, until the Vulcan's hand reached Khan's growing erection. Khan spoke into Spock's mouth, "You feel this?" he inquired, his breathing harsh and his chest heaving, "This is what happens when I think of your rage…I need that rage," he cupped Spock's hand around his erection and forced him to squeeze, Khan took a sharp intake of air at the pressure. Khan freed Spock's other hand so that he could run his fingers through the Vulcan's black hair, in a swift movement he gripped a lock of the hair and yanked Spock's head back, "_I need it now_," he growled.

Spock refused to react, he refused to let Khan work him up, but it was then that he noticed he was having difficulty breathing, he had been holding in too much air; his body was reacting even if he wasn't and he couldn't control the sounds that escaped him.

The noises coming from the Vulcan caused Khan to groan. The man began to roll his hips and grind into Spock, "Do you know what else gets me hard? Thinking about your precious captain in pain, thinking of him suffering by my hand."

Upon hearing such words and remembering what this man had done to his captain Spock was filled with hate and anger which caused tension to spread throughout his body. That tension mixed with how his body was already reacting and quickly turned into heat and arousal. Spock's brow furrowed and he began to pant as his hips started to move against Khan's, once again they were moving together rhythmically.

Khan could feel the Vulcan's member erecting as they jerked into each other. "Yes, yes Spock; give in," he groaned, "Get hard for me, as I am for you."

Full with raw emotion Spock ripped his hand from Khan's grip and wrapped his arms around the man holding him tightly so that they were flush against each other. Their closeness made it so that their movements caused more pressure which intensified the sensation they were feeling in the pit of their stomachs. "Ugh…is this what you want?" Spock asked breathlessly. Without waiting for an answer he kissed Khan again furiously as he reached into the soldier's shirt and dragged his hand up to his shoulder blade, he then dug his nails into Khan's skin and dragged his hand down again clawing at Khan's back. The pressure, the heat, the tension, it was all bringing Spock to the brink, "I…I'm going to cum.

"Yes…yes…" Khan was close as well but he needed Spock to cum first in order to be satisfied. Khan reached a shaking hand between them and palmed at Spock's full arousal.

A string of moans left Spock; his muscles were weak, his body was on fire. Suddenly his body convulsed and an exclamation of pleasure fell from his lips, he held on tightly to Khan as the man followed in release.

Khan stumbled backward from Spock and took in the Vulcan's state; he looked as though he was going to collapse. Khan smoothed out his attire and ran a hand through his hair. "Remember that fervency, remember its potency; never forget the way I made you squirm just by simple ministrations alone. I've had you now, and I can have you again." With that statement Khan left Spock's quarters leaving the Vulcan alone with the extreme after effects of their interaction.

.


End file.
